Indestructible Immortal
by AliceOfCards
Summary: She is unknown, a project long forgotten sense the cold war in Russia when she was discovered under king tuts tomb sealed in an unknown metal box with markings on it. Alucard/OC Dracula/OC love story, possible lemons in your future!
1. Questions Left Unanswered (For Now)

**Indestructible Immortal**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Questions Left Unanswered_****_(for now)_**

_Who am I?_

_What is this place with these lights?_

_Why am I in water?_

_How can I breath underwater? _

_Am I breathing?_

_Who are these people?_

_What are they doing with those thin point object at the end? _

_Are they taking... my blood?_

_I'm sleepy, when will this end?_

_What are they saying?_

"Blood... uniform... Project Zero"

Few words make sense to me as the people in white speak...

_Who are these people? _

_Where do they hail from?_

_Why are they so close to me?_

_Have I been captured by these strange and savage people?_

_What year is it?_

_Am I even alive or is this hell?_

I looked at my reflection of the glass, I remember I had short chocolate-colored hair when I was last alive, not red and definitely not passed shoulder length. My eyes are also darker than I remember, they where baby blue like my mother. My skin is lighter also, not the Carmel I had gotten from working in the fields as a young child.

I look past the glass and see a child, she looks about nine years old with curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a robin blue dress.

_Why does she stare at me?_

_Is she a demon sent to distract me or a little cherub angel?_

_She holds a toy bear closer to her as I narrow my eyes at her._

_What will she do?_

_Will she take my soul away from this hell or leave me here to rot?_

She turns and starts to talk to a female adult woman in a white coat and she points to me, the woman looks at me and gasps, yelling at her servants.

The others click round objects that light up on a metal desk, loud noises bounce around the room, and everything erupts into chaos...

**_AN: So, what do you think? Awesome right? Review and add to your favorite and follow if you liked it or whatever, I'm always awful at these end messages so do what you want and have fun reading future stories if I write them, they all depend on the reviews and if people like it. I know my writing is shitty and my punctuation is even worse, but these future stories will make up for it I promise._**

**_Love you my readers,_**

**_~ AOC AKA AliceOfCards _**~


	2. Beginnings Of Blood

_**AN:** **I forgot about this on the last chapter oops...**_

"talk"  
"**yelling**"

"_whispering_"

**~ Point Of View ~**

_thoughts _(in italics)

_**AN: Author notes**_

'**Telekinesis' **

**Indestructible Immortal**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Beginnings Of Blood_

**~ Alucard POV ~**

Alucard was doing one of his favorite past times; waiting in the dark on his throne chair for Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing to start her famous yelling's, sipping on his favorite concoction of blood mixed with wine to pass the time.

"**ALUCARD!**" A_h, there it is_ he smirked; his fangs slipping from his lips making him more fearful to any sensible being but not to his master.

Sir Integra Hellsing and him have had a relationship sense she freed him in that damnable jail cell below the estate when her uncle was trying to murder her for her father choosing her instead of him.

Her grandfather, Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing, the man who enslaved him to forever serve Hellsing's descendents for the rest of his unnatural life. _A frightful thought indeed_ thought Alucard, _although it has it's perks_.

He appeared in his masters office, his outfit included; his red trench coat, a charcoal grey suit, leather riding boots, a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim, a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings, and of course his loose tie and gloves with the enchantment to keeping him bound to Hellsing's heirs for eternity.

"you called master?" Alucard said while walking out of the wall of the painting; his signature/psychotic girn slapped on his face.

His master, smoking a fancy cigar and wearing a smile on her face almost mimicking his own, _almost_ he thought rather sadly but he didn't show it outside.

"I want you take the police girl and a jet to Venice Italy, they have a monster problem in an underground facility they need taken care of, those bloody Italians wouldn't know a good cup of tea to a dangerous menace!"

He cocked his head to the side "what kind of monster would terrorize a bunch of pasta and art lovers!" Integra all but screamed, making him chuckle earning a bullet to the head, oh how he loved to aggravate her! the fire in her blue eyes made the trip to her office a thousand times worth it, no, a trillion.

"Get the hell over there and take care of that damn monster!" she yelled at him, he took off his fedora hat and mock bowed, giving his grin "as you wish, master."

~ Unknown POV ~

_Blood... So much blood..._

She didn't know how, but she could smell it; all over the walls, the floor, even the ceiling had it in thick splashes of the crimson stuff.

All she could think of was the smell, the copper tang hit her five senses like title waves, after the death of the scientists they locked up the underground castle, or ad least that is what she is calling it.

Everything that was white, crisp, and burned her eyes from the cleaning solution they used that smelled of what alchemist's or witches would use, was now replaced by the smell of the copper scent of blood, it made her nose burn just remembering the foul smell.

_What was she?_

_Who was she?_

She could remember a few faces, and even fewer names. All she knew was this place seemed alien to her, nothing was familiar and it scared her; it scared her to the core of her soul.

and so she stood in the middle of the mutilated corpses, including the little girl who never stood a chance against her. She knew now she wasn't human, not after killing and not feeling anything afterwards, she shivered.

_Was she always so cold?_

She looked down at her attire, a small white sheet disposable paper covered in blood covered her small feminine body, her feet bear to the glass from the see through tomb she was in but nothing cut and her skin was flawless.

She had a feeling in the back of her mind, like she should feel bad about killing these humans, these people. But she wasn't sure how to morn, _should she dig a grave? build a shrine to honor the fallen humans?_ but they where nothing to her, she didn't know them, they where not her fallen comrades and she had no idea what they where doing to her person.

Strange as it sounded she only felt slightly disappointed they could not put up a better fight, even the males with the cannons in there hands could not bring her down and as people tried to fight her off could not match her strength as she ripped heads off there bodies just by looking at them.

_This blood and carnage_ she thought, _I have a feeling I've done this before_. The dead bodies where definitely familiar.

_Was she in a Bloody war? _

_Did she bring honor to her house?_

_Did she save humans or the opposite?_

Many questions without answers it seemed, yet it seemed necessary for whenever she did find something or someone that spoke her language or close to it it would help greatly to know what to ask. But she was still without a name, should she make one up or should she try to find one?

She looked through the bodies, looking for anything that would help for a name, a name besides nobody. She looked at the little girl, she couldn't be older then thirteen or so she thinks, she looked at the name plate splattered in her own blood, she read the full name name _Sirenia Sirina Savanna?_ _what in gods name was the mother thinking?!_ she thought, if she was this child she would rather off herself with her sword then have that god awful name full name (AC: sorry but three 'S'es is too much! sorry to those who have sequential letter names they are bad).

She decided to forget the name for now, she had more important things to worry about, like how she was getting out for the longterm goal, and for her short term goal was to explore the facility.

_Off we go..._

_**AN: I'm not sure when my next update will be but it will be soon I hope and it will be awesome! it's going to be a fight scene between Alucard and Integra's small army vs the unknown girl. Also, she gets a name! or ad least I hope I can come up with a good one, and as to how she could read the girls name plate might be revealed or maybe not (Don't ruin my artistic creativity damn it!DX).**_

_**One last thing, you are on my good list VampireSirin and Sognatori's Last Dragon, you get anything you want for Christmas and a year supply of sweets! (j/k but I'm happy for you two). One last thing, review, add this story and or me to favorites if you love it and or me (I hope both) and I'll add my stories faster and you get to read more of it.**_

_**Thanks and have a good rest of the week,**_

_**AOC aka AliceOfCards.**_


	3. Raining New Blood

_**AN:**_ _**I fucking love you my reviewers! Keep it up and I will give you all cookies! maybe brownies (and not the magical creatures that tie your feet together if it's any better!) and has anyone seen 'evil dead' in theaters yet? it's fucking awesome! I can't wait for it to come out so I can go watch it. Also, anyone willing to be my document manager for my stories sense I'm shitty in period placement and spell checking (sense Abiword sucks big jaw breakers!) message me and tell me if you can.**_

_**P.S. Long chapter ahead! BEWARE!**_

"talk"  
"**yelling**"

"_whispering_"

**~ Point Of View ~**

_thoughts _(in italics)

_**AN: Author notes**_

'**Telekinesis' **

(Author's thoughts during story *ignore if you want*)

***WARNING LEMON*** self explanatory...

**Indestructible Immortal**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Raining New Blood_

**~ Alucard's POV: Twelve hours later, in the back of a black armored van ~**

Riding in a back of a van for three hours, getting on a cargo plane for six and on an armored truck for thirty minutes was not what Alucard had in mind when he thought he could go kill ghouls and vampires. Although scaring the other soldiers for a little entertainment was enjoyable there was only so much Alucard could do in a moving metal box.

He thought over twelve hours ago when his master had summoned him before the geese, the perverted Frenchman (Ew! scrub my brain! lol) and the police girl where to flock to Italy for a little game chasing.

**~ Alucards POV: Twelve hours ago, Hellsing manner ~**

Integra handed him a thin one inch file; being her monster and witchcraft expert, Alucard knew almost everything occult in the dark dealings of the world, he had taught her almost everything she knew, the rest she either knew from Walter or father Author Hellsing.

He took the file and flipped through it, a bury distorted image of a young woman with firy red hair and dark eyes could be seen, but not what she looked like facially.

Integra spoke after a big puff of her cigarettes, blowing it out her nose "apparently the target is 5 foot seven with red hair, dark blue eyes and weights about 120 sense her last measurements last year, it is unknown what her powers are or what her name is, all those bloody burocratic Italians are telling me is its a female with red hair, dark blue eyes and she is of normal body weight and height."

Alucard looked at her through the top of his orange tinted glasses "and what about her powers? surely they would tell you before sending the troupes sir Integra" she slammed her fists into her desk "bloody maxwell cock blocked me before I could even finish the conversation with the man in charge! I even went through the opposite channels and couldn't get a thing of this girl only that she appears she is seventeen years of age!"

Alucard chuckled nearly ending up with a bullet to the head if he didn't tip his head at not a moment too soon. Integra turned to her window and said out loud "I wonder why they did not send a priest from that Iscariot organization, surely they can deal with her faster then any of us can" Integra was lost in her thoughts she momenterilly forget her servant was there and turned to him "search and destroy Alucard, no changes and you are allowed to go to level two!" Alucard bowed "I await my winning game prize master" he chuckled evilly.

**~ Unknown POV ~**

_Why is it so hard to remember anything?_ she thought sadly as she wondered the halls _do the gods wish me to suffer? have I wronged them in some way?_ she passed an area where they served food but none of it looked good, it smelled awful in her opinion but she didn't say anything, she didn't even know if she could talk for the love of the gods! and she she kept getting weird ticks in the back of her mind, like she was trying to remember something.

She sighed sadly, _why does weird stuff always happen to me?..._ just then a low rumble came from the upper floors _company?_ she thought, for the first time in her life or what she could recall from it she was excited as she smiled widely, _finally someone to give her answers and to play with! _she thought happily as her grin widened to a sadistic smirk _**FUN! FUN! FUN!**_ .

**~ Seres POV: Medico pharmacy and Medical facility 335. Venice, Italy. 9:30 P.M. ~**

As Seres entered the facility after the geese blew the metal door off it's hinges with some dynamite (they really need subtile ways of entering a building) she found three separate hallways one left, one right and one straight ahead. Her master had already entered the building (going through the walls) she turned towards them and separated them into three groups of seven, alpha team would go left brava teem would go straight ahead and red teem would go to the right hallway, speak on the radio if something happens or you need assistance that sort of stuff.

She went left with alpha team while pip went with brava team and the rest went right, she had a bad feeling when she first entered the building and she hopped it wasn't going to come true. Do to her police expertise she had the same feeling she did after her master had saved her (though blowing through her chest really isn't saving is it?).

'**Police girl'** Seres froze, she responded "yes master?" her troops looked at her, they knew if Alucard had spoken to her it was best to listen; it saved them a bunch of times from listening to her after she spoke to him and they where not about to question it.

'**your mind is wondering, silence your idiotic reminiscent memory's or I shall do it for you'** she nodded her head "yes master", "what did he say?" asked a troop, billy was his name but Seres could never remember his last name due to unimportance, she turned to him and said "he said to be careful, the thing is around here somewhere" Seres hated lying to them sometimes, but it was better then the cold hard truth, her master was an egotistical, giant, crazy asshole. (we all know that and it's yummy! mphhh! *friend slaps pink duck tape on face* Friend Number1: thats sick and you know it!).

Seres checked for any noise, any smell, anything to find the damn thing and get the hell out of there, the place was creeping her out more and more by the second.

**~ Alucard POV: Medico pharmacy and Medical facility 335. Venice, Italy. 9:35 P.M. ~**

He could smell the blood, the decay in the room he entered with the human bodies; mostly medical personnel with a few children scattered in tiny remains all severed at the joints like they where broken then twisted off.

He had never seen such sick enjoyment as the blood scattered across the room, it was like someone was dancing with the severed body parts while they bleed and screamed in agony, and he loved it.

Everything in the room was a work of art, meant to be a gruesome reminder to not enter the room, it almost made Alucard's heart skip a couple beats. He was in love with the sick enjoyment this creature had done with the small medical room with glass everywhere and bodies littering the ground.

After looking at the room there was a portable containment unit that had held the individual, and some medical surgical tools littering the ground splattered with freckles of blood. he counted the body parts and added it to about seven adults with three children ages five to nine littered the ground around Alucard.

All the bodies had bloody, caved in faces almost unrecognizable with limbs gone from them and thrown in all different parts of the room. He could not for the life of him figure out what this creature was, it was something unknown to science and most definitely him, he wanted to know what this thing was, was it a human? no, monster? maybe, a killer? most definitely. And after over five-hundred years he had found something or someone that could rival his strength, his speed, and maybe even his eternal darkness.

**~ Unknown POV: Medico pharmacy and Medical facility 335. Venice, Italy. 9:35 P.M.~**

_I can smell them_ she thought,_ they smelled like the cannon people._ She giggled, as one of them turned to look at her, she was a good three inches shorter then them but non the less she smiled brightly "Hello nagy ember _.1_" they blinked at her as she spoke again "Egy szép éjszakát megölni, igen? _.2_" they looked at her strangely as they spoke again, a language with a mix of her own "speak..." one said and another said "...food", _what in seven hells does speaking food have to go together?_ she thought, she raised an eyebrow "Beszél-e ezt a furcsa hely élelmiszer? Én még nem láttam a.. .földi örömökkel.._3._"

the others looked at each other strangely, _did she do something wrong?_

~ the other soldiers POV ~

As they looked at this bloodied hospital gown woman, she didn't look that frightening, she was covered in blood and had strange eyes but thats it.

"Hey Dave, do you think this chick is Italian?" Dave Shelly looked at his friend Jacob Thomson strangely, he had weird fetishes for girls from foreign soil girls so he could see why he was attracted to her, plus also she had this feel about her that gave him the creeps but he chose to ignore them.

When she spoke it sounded odd, Dave could not translate but he knew it was Hungarian sense his great-grandfather was in there army near Poland and had learned there language from Rumanian gypsy's who learn languages during travels and sing songs.

Jacob went up to the girl with his mini machine gun over his shoulder, he looked at her face, she was a little above average but nothing a little tight dress, high heals and some makeup to fix it up.

He reached out to her but she cut off his fingers with an invisible force, he reared back and screamed bloody murder as blood squirted out and the guys looked in horror as her eyes glowed a strange purple and cut his head and severed several major parts of the body that made his body go crashing the the floor to a bloody heap.

They aimed there guns at her and fired at her all of the bullets stopped mer inches from her and floated until they ran out of ammo, the bullets dropped as she took a step forward and passed the men "Nem szeretem, hogy idegen férfiak. _4._" as she passed them they where cut into pieces and died where they stood.

_**AN: Bing Translation to Hungarian (it was the only thing I could come up with that wasn't just Rumanian, it would be too consequential if her and Alucard spoke the same language right?) it might not be accurate sense I have no idea how to speak it and pretty much copy and past that shit.**_

1. Hello big man

2. A fine night to kill, yes?

3. Do food speak in this strange place? I have not seen this devilry.

4. I don't like to be touched by strange men


	4. Discontinued! for now

DISCONTINUED! for now...

I lost my data from my other lap top so this story is on hold for a while (Sorry folks) Also, I'm getting a job soon (maybe less then a week) so my curent stories might slow down for a while. But I will continue to write them during the holidays that I have off, and weekends if I have the time. So thanks and have a wonderful week!


End file.
